Aniki
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Blood bonds run deep, but so does the hurt which comes from a broken family.
1. Summer Meadow

_Disclaimer – I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. The fanfic involves the theory that Shiro and Keith are siblings, but the hows and whys of said theory will be revealed as the story progresses. The story takes place before the first season, and has Shiro going on the Kerberos mission at eighteen and not twenty-five because the comics say all five are teens._

 **Aniki  
 _Summer Meadow_**

The sound of cicadas echoed through the evening air, the sun setting over the horizon leaving streaks of warm colors playing across the fields of the small Japanese community. A woman hummed a tune which reverberated with the rhythm of the summer sounds, while each of her hands held the hand of a child, one seven, and the other four. The older of the children remained taciturn on her left, his eyes closing at the humming sound. The younger child's mouth twisted into a huge grin, his finger pointing at various things along the road, words bubbling from his mouth as the child came up with stories.

The trio passed one of the small houses in the village as a woman came out the front door, the sliding making an audible sound. The woman froze, staring at the three, only for her eyes to dart to the side not wanting to make eye contact with the mother of the children. The three stopped, the older of the children frowning, the youngest not noticing the odd look. The eldest child looked up just as the woman disappeared into the house, and the woman looked down, a smile on her face. "Don't mind them."

A deep breath escaped the boy's mouth, the younger's head darting to the side realizing something happened, eyes wide. The incident soon became forgotten as the woman started walking again, taking the two children with her, arriving at the small house they lived in. The youngest let goes of the woman's hand, rushing forward to open up the door, letting it slide with a thump, the traditional paper crinkling slightly with the movement. The older boy remained with the woman, only letting go when they both stepped into the house, the shoes slipping off so he could step over the ledge into the room. Cushions sat in front of the small television, the small child flopping onto them, his feet kicking up into the air. The woman let out a soft laugh. "Shoes."

The youngest turned his head to look at her, frowning as he did so, only to dart past the two as they headed into the room. The eldest sat down in a traditional manner while the woman headed into the kitchen to prepare the afternoon meal. The youngest let out a laugh as he rushed into the room, flopping over the lap of the oldest. "Gundam, Gundam, Gundam!"

The older of the children reached over, ruffling the boy's head of hair, the corner of his mouth twisting up slightly. "Not until mama gets back." The boy leaned back, letting the summer breeze from the nearby meadow blow in through the open door, his eyes closing. "Papa going to be home tonight?"

The humming stopped, and the woman stepped out setting the food down on the small table. "No. He's, unfortunately, busy."

The woman turned on the television, allowing the animation to play across the screen while the two children watched the rerun, the youngest glued to the television while the oldest let his eyes close shut. The two moved to the table after the episode ended. The eldest sat in the traditional manner, eating in a polite manner, while the youngest spooned the food into his mouth. The woman laughed, ruffling the boy's head of hair. "Now, now, slow down. You can't go out to play until your brother finishes."

"It's yummy! _"_

The family continued to eat, the woman's eyes twinkling briefly with sadness that the two children didn't notice. The youngest finished first and let his chin rest on top of the short table, waiting for his brother to finish. The older boy finished the food and set down his chopsticks before giving thanks for the food. The younger boy darted from the room, a look of worry flashing across the woman's face. "Gundam, Gundam, Gundam! We're going to play Gundam!"

The eldest followed suit, stopping in the meadow where the grass tickled his legs, his arms crossed. "Let me guess? We're going to play the same characters?"

"You're Shiro, short for Shirogane. I'm Keith because that's like my name. There isn't a character that shares my name"

"Yes, but..." The eldest opened his mouth in an attempt to protest the logic, including the fact the characters didn't even appear in the same Gundam series but instead shook his head. A smirk spread across the child's mouth as the youngest began to spout out the newest story that had come to mind, and the two proceeded to act it out, climbing up and down the rock located in the meadow, the youngest jumping down every so often to knock the older off his feet onto the ground, laughing as he did so. The stars began to come out, twinkling above, when a voice called out.

"Takashi! Akira!" The youngest darted up, his small hands pressing against the older boy's stomach, eliciting a groan from the boy. The older turned, walking after the younger boy, watching as the youngest leaped into the arms of a man, whose facial features were twisted up with exhaustion. "The two of you should be in bed, though I am glad to see you when I got home."

The man reached out and touched the older boy's shoulder lightly, and then set the youngest down so he could hurry to the bathroom to prepare for bed with zeal. The older boy followed after, tugging at the youngers clothing when he didn't finish brushing his teeth, but not uttering a lecturing word. Upon finishing they headed to their room, soon falling asleep in the futon. The eldest awoke, the sound of the younger whimpering, some kind of nightmare bothering the younger. A small hand reached out to nudge the younger, only to stop upon hearing a strange crackling sound.

The oldest turned his head, noticing an orange light flickering under the door before flames licked at the bottom, making the older wake the younger, his arms wrapping protectively around the younger. The youngest child opened his mouth, muttering about someone being in the room with them, causing the seven-year-old to turn his head, only to black out. The boy came to, the grass of the meadow against his skin, his younger brother in his arms, the smell of smoke wafting in the summer air. He stood up, letting the younger sleep, the whimpers coming again, climbing up on the rock to see the house in flames, the sound of adults coming their way.


	2. Lingering Smoke

**Aniki  
** _ **Lingering Smoke**_

The smell of smoke lingered in the nostrils of the seven-year-old, a shiver running down his spine as the police officer draped a blanket over his shoulders. The four-year-old lay on the small bench next to him, far quieter than he usually was, fast asleep and call. One hand reached down to ruffle the hair of the younger sibling, the dark eyes darting around looking for any sign of their mother and father, while the officer yammered away on the phone, casting suspicious looks towards the two children.

Instead, a man with white hair and stern features came for them, dressed in a traditional kimono. Another man stood behind the man in a black suit. The man's stare sent a deep shudder down the boy's spine. "You. You're my grandson, Shirogane Takashi?"

The boy's mouth opened, attempting to voice what he wanted to say. He nudged the younger awake, confusion on his face. The four-year-old blinked, yawning. "Where's mama and papa?"

"They're gone. The two of you will be coming with me."

"Shiro..." The four-year-old buried his face into his brother's clothing. "I don't like him."

"He says he's our grandfather." Shiro's eyes narrowed, his mouth pushing together tightly. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

The man continued to glare at the boy, finally turning to the man behind him. "Apologies young master, but that is not how you address the head of your family."

The seven-year-old wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's shoulders, his mouth opening. "Papa's the head of our family."

The man standing behind the old man opened his mouth to protest, only for the man claiming to be their grandfather to hold up his hand. "Ignore the boy's lack of proper etiquette. There will be enough time to drill into his head how the Shirogane family functions. He's still young."

Shiro felt another shudder, pulling his younger brother tighter. "I've never heard of you."

The man didn't respond, and instead grabbed the arm of the seven-year-old in a painful manner, dragging him off the seat, and forcing him to let go of his younger brother. Shiro leaned back, his own mouth forming a frown, while his younger brother launched himself at the old man's legs, kicking and screaming, only for the other man to scoop him up and carry him outside. Shiro attempted to struggle, only for the man to hit him, making his eyes widen, his entire body shaking. "I won't be having you act in this childish manner Takashi."

Defiantly the boy looked up. "I _am_ a child."

"This is not how the child of a noble clan acts, particularly the child whose heir to the headship. You will learn the family ways, and act in a proper manner."

The man placed his hands between Shiro's shoulder blades, pushing the boy forward to the limo waiting outside. The locals gathered, staring, and the boy couldn't help but hear mutterings of good riddance. His younger brother sat on the back seat, his temper flaring as deep breaths escaped his lips. Shiro's mouth tightened, wondering if the old man would result in punishing his younger brother. The seven-year-old felt his throat tighten. "Akira, calm down."

"But..."

"It will be alright." Shiro looked at the ground, the feeling that things wouldn't be alright not going away like he wanted. The sickening feeling kept hitting him deep in the pit of his stomach, twisting about in a raging manner. Somehow he managed to control his own temper.

The limo took off, the sound of gravel crackling under the wheels. A glance out the window led Shiro to look out in time to see the family home as the past, his mouth opening up to see black limbs smoldering. The boy nearly jumped as a firm hand was placed on his shoulder, making him turn to look at the old man. For a minute he thought he saw a shred of emotion in the man's eyes, but then the hand left, and the old man turned to look at the front, while his younger brother shook, only to finally lunge himself into his older brother's arms, hugging him tightly.

The drive itself was long, and both children dozed off until the old man's voice spoke up. "We're here. I am going to place the two of you into the care of Lady Shirogane. I expect the two of you to behave for your grandmother. I, in the meantime, have funeral arrangements to make."

The door to the limo opened, and the man stepped out. Shiro glanced out, his jaw tightening as did his arms around his younger brother. For what seemed like a long time, he didn't move, fear riveting through his body. An old woman came and peered into the limo. "Come now. We need to get the two of you cleaned up before the rest of the family arrives."

The two slipped out, the younger following the older as they looked around at the traditional mansion sprawling in front of them. The four-year-old's fear quickly left, and he took off down the path, only for the old woman to speak in a harsh manner. "Shirogane Akira! No running."

"He's four." Shiro flinched as the old woman glared at him. "He doesn't know better."

"He doesn't know better, because your mother didn't teach him better, not because he shouldn't know better."

The seven-year-old worried his bottom lip, his small hand reaching out for the younger. His brother hurried over, grabbing the hand tightly, clinging to his side. Shiro's free hand reached down to ruffle the younger boy's hair, watching the adults around him carefully. The woman led them to a sitting room and requested that they sit on the cushions, leaving them there while she prepared their baths. Shiro's brother's attention wandered quickly, and he was soon running around the room giggling.

"Akira..." Shiro patted the cushion next to him, and for awhile his brother would sit, only for the need to move to arise, an urge Shiro himself fought back, his teeth worrying his lip as he sat there. A couple of servants walked past, looking in speaking in what they thought were whispers.

"The new young masters well behaved, but that other child..."

"Don't mind him. From what I hear he won't be here long, as there are plans to adopt him out to the Kogane branch family."

"Shush. That's not been confirmed, and I think the young master can hear us."

The nasty feeling wouldn't go away, and Shiro snapped. "Akira!"

His younger brother stopped in his tracks, looking him in the eye. "Shiro?" The eldest knew the younger didn't like being spoken to that way. "Where's mama?"

"She..." Shiro opened up his arms wide. "I need a hug, please?"

The four-year-old dove into his arms and Shiro held his younger brother tightly, fear about what would happen next racking his mind.


	3. Warm Waters

_Note – For those who don't know, in Japan public baths or Sento are popular. Some are separated by gender, but a small few are mixed. Children are allowed to go into the baths of the opposite gender up to a certain age depending on where the Sento is located. Some of the older noble houses also have a private bath, and it isn't uncommon for children to bathe with their parents or siblings up until a certain age. There is also a rinsing process before and after._

 **Aniki  
** _ **Warm Waters**_

The mind of a seven-year-old struggled to grasp the situation the two brother's found themselves in, but the mind of a four-year-old comprehended what was occurring even less. Shiro let his younger brother cling to him, while the servants passed by, giving the two children the same look the villagers had. Eventually, Lady Shirogane came back, her mouth twisted up into a constant frown, her arms folded across her chest. A quick glance at her told the seven-year-old she wasn't pleased, but at least his brother wasn't running around anymore. Duty meant the eldest male protected the younger siblings.

With the woman came two female servants with clean clothing in their arms. The old woman spoke. "I wish for the two of you to take a bath before the guests arise."

Shiro began to push his brother up, but the younger brother glared at the woman. "No!"

"Akira..."

"It's too early for a bath. Mama and papa also aren't here."

"I'm here."

"No..."

Shiro let out a sigh, scoping the younger child up into his arms. His younger brother wasn't light, but somehow he managed. The old woman looked at him disapprovingly. "He can very well walk on his own two feet Takashi. Set your brother down."

Shiro let his brother slide down, but kept a hand on the younger boys to prevent him from taking off. The memory of the servants mentioning sending his brother off to another family played in the back of his mind, and his hand tightened protectively around the younger's hand. The two servants led them to an old-fashioned bath, and a smile spread across Shiro's face watching his brother's eyes widen. The sound of a nearby dojo echoed across the lawn, and his brother's attention was soon drawn to that. Shiro gave a quick tug, and they were into the room, taking in the old fashioned bath setting.

The four-year-old's mouth twisted up into a pout, his hand tugging at the sleeve of his brother's clothing. His mouth opened up, his eyes showing how confused he was, but nothing came out. Shiro let out a sigh, his right hand reaching out to ruffle the younger boy's hair. "It is a bath. It's just, like the public baths." His brother's eyes blinked a couple of times. "Oh, yeah. You've never been to one."

Shiro opened his mouth, carefully explaining the process of public baths. Some things, like the fact children still bathed with adults until they were a certain age, or even could go into the bath of the opposite gender didn't matter so much as explaining the process to his younger brother, only to wonder if everything went over the boy's head. The reason for the eyes glazing over became apparent at the four-year-old's question. "What about mama and papa?"

An empty feeling hit the pit of Shiro's stomach, his mind trying to think of a time when he hadn't taken a bath with one of his parents around but shook it off. Instead, he made the choice of smiling at his brother. "You're a big boy, Akira."

The child frowned, his eyes still glazed over, his voice muttering softly. "It's Keith, Shiro."

Shiro worried his lip, wondering why his brother insisted on using the names outside of the game they played, but brushed it aside, wanting to forget that he and Keith were now orphans. The fact their parents were gone went over the younger's head, and he wasn't sure how to explain things to his brother. "Come on. You don't like smelling the way you do, do you?"

Keith raised up one arm, sniffing at his nightclothes, his small nose wrinkling up. His eyes darted over to Shiro, almost as if to ask why their clothes smelled like they did, but he then said nothing. Eventually, the boy gave in and got into the bath with him, and the smoky smell soon disappeared, replaced by the foreign smells of the shampoo and soap they were given. Somehow Shiro managed to keep soap out of his brother's eyes, the pang in his chest eating away as he felt the agonizing loss.

Getting Keith dressed was another matter, as the four-year-old gave a strange look to the black kimono's the servants prepared for them. The fingers of the four-year-old held them up, frowning. "How come?"

"A..." Shiro felt his mouth twitch slightly but shook his head. "That's what they gave us to wear." The seven-year-old felt his throat tighten, his eyes darting down remembering they never went to any of the village's festivals. As outsiders, they simply weren't welcome, but it always felt more than that. Carefully, and awkwardly he somehow managed to help Keith into the black kimono, only to find himself needing help. A hot heat rushed over his cheeks, the realization he'd need to seek help from someone who was a stranger not sitting well.

He slid the door open slightly, hoping someone was close enough to ask for help, his other hand clutching the robes tightly shut. Suddenly Keith surged forward, giggling, and tripping over his own feet as he pushed by, only to be up running around again. Shiro's eyes widened. "Akira!"

Keith crashed into the family head, causing the four-year-old to fall to the ground, his eyes wide with surprise. Shiro felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked at the man, wondering how the man thought of the two of them. The man remained silent, his arms crossed, taking in Keith's lack of sandals on his feet, but also Shiro's state of undress and the poorly tied bow on Keith's clothing. "Do you two not know how to dress yourselves."

Shiro looked down, waiting to be berated, but instead heard the head turn to the servant with him, telling him to find someone to "fix" the problem, although "fix" wasn't the word the old man used. A couple of female servants came, and began to adjust the clothing on Shiro, but unfortunately found themselves unable to touch Keith, who avoided their unfamiliar touch. Instead, the four-year-old darted behind his brother, eyeing the ladies. Shiro sighed. "You need to wear the sandals."

"Why?"

"It's a tradition."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Nobody ever told me."

"Do you think the grumpy old man will tell me why?"

"No, I don't. I think he'd rather we be quiet." Shiro watched Keith let out a frustrated sigh, the idea of being quiet not settling well with the four-year-old.


	4. Ashes to Ashes

_Note – A nokansha is a person who performs a nokan, which is the traditional preparation of the deceased. This tradition is typically only done now in rural areas, or for richer families which still follow the older traditions. A kaimyo is a name given to a deceased so that they won't return should someone use their real name._

 **Aniki  
** _ **Ashes to Ashes**_

Two dark eyes looked around at the adults, listening to the whispers as a small arm wrapped around Keith's small shoulders. The two siblings sat in a traditional room, the embarrassment from the bath episode still burning away at Shiro's cheeks. One of the women, who was an aunt if the eldest remembered correctly leaned over as she helped to set up the funeral. "The fact we weren't able to call in a _nokansha_ to preform the _nokan_ for _aniki_ doesn't sit right. Even worse, there were no bodies to cremate due to the fire, so I don't know how we can have a proper wake."

"Shush..." One of the other aunts glanced over at where Shiro sat, noticing that the eldest of the two siblings had taken notice.

"Don't shush me. It's a curse, that it is, started because of that woman."

"Shush..." The other aunt nodded her head, making the first turn her head to look at the children, her eyes settling on the two. Shiro felt a shiver run down his spine at the darkness he saw there.

The first aunt stopped, turning her head away much in the same way as the villagers from the small village did. The room quieted up as Keith's head nodded up, his eyes blinking a couple of times in confusion before looking at his brother. "Can I go play?"

"No."

The younger's mouth twisted down as he sunk into Shiro's side.. "Meanie..."

The adults continued to move about, speaking to the children only when they needed to move the cushions for the wake. The two found themselves sitting next to the old man and his wife, the stern look sending shudders down Shiro's spine while Kieth remained oblivious to what was going on. The family filtered in, taking their seats. The eldest of the two brothers swallowed, realizing suddenly how big the Shirogane family actually was.

The old man cleared his throat, the look in his eyes making Shiro look over at Keith to see the younger's head tilt down. The older cleared his throat, carefully nudging his brother's shoulder as his mind tried to make sense of what was going on. At the front of the room was a rather large alter, and pictures of their mother and father were placed by the shrine. The number of flowers were honestly overwhelming. The old man said little, directed them little beyond indicating Keith should stay awake, plus having Shiro light incense at the urn.

Keith attempted to light a stick himself, only to nearly drop the item. The old man caught the item, and simply didn't push the matter, but the whispers from the aunts could be seen as Shiro looked over as they headed back to their seat. Many people also passed through, lighting the incense and leaving black-and-silver envelopes, and getting a small item in return. Shiro felt his eyes droop, but kept his head up by nudging Keith so they wouldn't get another look from the old man.

The wake as the adults called it continued into the night, the other relatives at the back leaving. Shiro wanted to ask why, and yet for some reason felt like asking why everything happened was wrong. The young man took a deep breath, hoping they could finally be allowed to sleep, only for the funeral to continue. A Buddhist priest chanted, and more confusion settled into the back of Shiro's head. The whispers continued afterwords when they were finally able to step back outside, Keith's eyes blinking as his small hand reached up to rub his eyes.

The old man disappeared to take care of business with the priest, so the toungues became free to wag within ear shot again. "No bone-picking ceremony, and _she_ has as long of a _kaimyo_ as aniki? She wasn't anywhere near as pure as him, considering the fact..."

The woman stopped as Shiro and Keith's grandmother came to fetch them, taking them to rooms in the back of the house. She opened up the first door. "This is where Akira will sleep until we settle on what to do with the two of you."

Shiro felt his teeth grind together, not liking the fact neither one was wanted. Keith hoever looked up at the woman. "Shiro won't sleep with me?"

"Takashi has his own room."

The mouth of the younger formed into a pout as a small hand reached up to take his older brother's, the tiny fingers sticky with sweat. Shiro looked at the ground. "What happens next, obaa-san?"

"We'll be having a meal as a family around noontime, and then you'll get to meet the cousins. Until then the two of you can stay in your rooms and rest up." The woman turned, expecting Shiro to follow after her, and Keith stepped forward after his older brother, only for the woman to stop. "No. You need to stay in your room."

"I want momma. Where is she?" Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's arm, burying his small head into the elder brother's backside.

"She's gone."

"Papa. He can find her, right?"

"He's gone to."

"Shiro!"

"Takashi. Your brother's name is Takashi." The woman let out a sigh.

"He's only four. I don't think he understands. I'm not sure I do either. Can't we stay together?"

For a minute Shiro thought there was a look of pity in the woman's eyes, as if she cared, but then it left. "Only for today. It will be easier to round the two of you up once it is time to eat. Tonight though you two sleep in your own rooms."

Shiro followed after, Keith clinging to him, his small hands digging into the black Kimono. The room was in a nicer place, likely near the living quarters of the family head. A fountain clinked down as the water filled up the piece of bamboo at the small pond, and the room itself was on the large side. A futon was ready for Shiro, unlike the other room, making him wonder why the family choose to treat the two differently. Shaking his head, Shiro settled down with Keith on top of the futon, both falling asleep, exhaustion over taking them.


	5. Continuing Dysphoria

**Aniki**  
 _ **Continuing Dysphoria**_

Exhaustion did nothing to prevent the dreams from coming. Shiro felt the heat of the fire pouring in from under the doorframe, Keith's small frail body huddled next to his own thin frame, his small hands attempting to clutch his young brother to him. The seven-year-old blinked a few times, choking on the smoke, trying not to pass out as he looked around for a way out.

The oldest of the Shirogane siblings sat up, one small hand shooting up to grab at the front of his kimono. His dark eyes blinked, realizing he lay on the futon, his mind recognizing the room as the one his grandfather's servants placed him into. The seven-year-old looked at his side, his breath catching upon realizing Keith no longer lay at his side, clutching to his clothing. His breath drew tightly, turning his head to look at the yard, his mouth opening.

"Keith?" Panic welled in Shiro's chest, and he pushed his small body up from the futon, rocking onto the balls of his heels, before quickly moving to a standing position. He saw no sign of his four-year-old brother outside of the room in the traditional yard, making his chest and throat tighten. Stepping out of the room, the seven-year-old looked both ways, but still found himself unable to see Keith. Shiro's dark eyes narrowed, wondering what managed to catch the attention of Keith this time.

His throat tightened, suddenly fearing the family took his little brother away without telling him, remembering the threat looming within the family gossip his young mind heard. A shriek of a young female, however, caught his attention. "What do you think you're doing, you little brat!"

Shiro took a deep breath, carefully sliding his sandals back on, and grabbing onto the ones Keith left behind. He moved quickly, his eyes narrowing as he rounded the corner, turning to see a traditional pond. His four-year-old brother stood in the middle of the pond, pulling his feet up and down within the shallow water, making the cool liquid splash up between his toes. The small child also vocalized the sound of splashing, his tone of voice laughing as the water soaked the leggings of the black kimono, as Keith hadn't bothered to pull the leggings up.

Two young females dressed in black glared at Keith, covering their mouths with the sleeves of their kimonos. "Doesn't he understand this is a funeral."

"He's going to get in trouble for playing in ojii-sama's koi pond."

The seven-year-old swallowed, walking over to the pond, his frown deepening. Keith looked up in time, just as Shiro let out a sigh. Keith's dark blue eyes blinked a couple of times, becoming as wide as the bright smile. "Wanna play Shiro-nii?"

One of the girls giggled. "He's the heir's little brother? No wonder…"

The other girl nudged the smaller of the two. Shiro took a deep breath. "Keith, you need to get out of the water."

"Why?"

"Because you have to?" The older brother's mind couldn't think of any reason which a certain four-year-old would find logical, making him miss their parents even more, as not many people knew how Keith's mind worked. Shiro set down Keith's shoes, before slipping off his own, along with his socks, making him realize Keith was wearing the socks in the pond. He carefully rolled up the legs of his black kimono.

Keith threw his hands up into the air. "So, you're coming to play."

"No. I'm coming to get you out of the pond because you won't come out like I told you to."

"You're not mom! I'm going to tell mom that you're being mean, Shiro-nii!" The four-year-old folded his arms across his chest.

Shiro felt his voice strain, wanting to suddenly yell at his younger brother that their mother was dead, and why couldn't he just get it, but bit his tongue lightly, shaking his head as he stepped into the pond. "Keith… you really need to stop this. We're both going to get in a lot of trouble."

The water felt good in the summer heat, but also tempting, yet Shiro felt the need to act like an adult, to find some way to deal with the change. He walked slowly over to Keith, hoping his younger brother wouldn't do something stupid. He watched his younger brother's mouth twist up into a pout, the dark blue eyes reflecting anger. When Shiro arrived within a couple of feet, Keith quickly lunged at him, at first making the seven-year-old think his little brother was throwing a tantrum.

Instead, when Shiro pushed himself up from under the surface of the water, gasping for air, hearing a giggle from Keith as the younger brother sat on top of him, suddenly splashing him with the cold water. "Keith! Stop!"

A laugh escaped Shiro's lips as his younger brother switched to tickling him, only for his breath to draw shot upon hearing the voice of an adult male snapping at them. "What do you two think you're doing!"

Shiro heard an adult getting into the pond, but before he could turn his head, felt two large hands yanking the two children up by the front of their kimonos. A calloused thumb and forefinger then latched onto his ear, tugging him along. He looked up to see a man who looked like his father but wasn't glaring ahead, and the man's other hand on Keith's ear. His younger brother twisted away, screaming and crying, only for the man to grab the four-year-old roughly by the arm.

The man pulled the two along the halls, before shoving them into a hall. Keith collapsed to the ground in tears, curling up into a ball, while Shiro instinctively covered his brother's small body with his own frame, wrapping his arms around the child protectively. The man stood there, folding his arms. "What happened?"

"Takashi-nii and the little monster decided to play in the koi pond, Uncle Takeo." The oldest girl folded her arms together.

Shiro felt Keith's body shake underneath his own, the sobbing still racking his small body. The man leaned forward then, his hand latching onto Keith's arm, pulling at the limb, the look in the man's eyes scaring the seven-year-old. "Come now. If you misbehave, then you get punished."

"Punish me first." The words choked out of Shiro's first.

The man's eyes narrowed. "I can't."

"Why not?" A shiver ran down Shiro's spine, his wet clothes clinging to his small frame as Keith continued to tremble underneath his thin body.

"You know why." The man attempted to pull the seven-year-old off, making Shiro realize the difference in treatment, as he was easily able to pull away.

"Takashi-nii did try getting the little monster out of the pond," the second girl piped up from behind the other girl.

"Then punish me instead of him!" Shiro held onto Keith tighter.

"I can't lay a hand on you, Takashi."

"Why not!"

"Because you're the heir to the head, Takashi-nii." The first girl piped up, sending a shudder down Shiro's spine.

The man tugged on Keith's arm, making the crying worse. Shiro's eyes narrowed, his voice becoming gruff, his facial features tightening. "Touch my baby brother, and I'll kill you."

The smirk left the first girl's face, while the other dived behind her in fear. One of the man's eyebrows raised up as Shiro gritted his teeth together in defiance. The man's stern frown suddenly cracked into a smile, one that scared the seven-year-old, almost making him drop the look. However, the man let go of Keith's arm, as he knelt down beside Shiro, his rough hand reaching to grab Shiro by the back of the head, pulling him up while the small child attempted to hold his brother close and protected.

"So, you've already got a killer aura, Takashi?" The man's hand loosened, then spread across the back of Shiro's head. "In other words, you are the child of Shirogane Hiroshi. You are actually a Shirogane. I like you."

"My father isn't a killer, and I don't like you" The words came out as Shiro attempted to bite back his anger as Keith continued to sob. The four-year-old somehow managed to twist around, burying his head into Shiro's chest.

The man's facial features softened. "You really don't know anything about the family, or your father, do you?"

Shiro felt a heavy, painful feeling in the pit of his stomach, just as his grandfather stepped in from the side. "Takeo, what are you doing?"

A shudder went down the spine of the seven-year-old as he watched the man pull away, and bow low to the ground. "I apologize father. The youngest of Hiro-nii's children decided to play in the koi pond, so I was rectifying the situation."

"If either one needs to be punished, I'll take care of that Takeo. Takashi is my heir now, but Akira's temperament is problematic." The old man folded his arms. "Is there something else you would like to say?"

"I know this isn't the best time to bring this up, but…" The man rose up, so he could look Shiro's grandfather in the eye. "After the time of morning, I would like to discuss taking Takashi on as my student."

"I'll think about it. Have you taken a liking to the boy?"

The man looked back at Shiro, making a shudder down his spine. "I don't know about the younger one, but the older one is definitely a Shirogane."

"Please join the rest of the family in the family room." The man made another bow, leaving Shiro on the floor of the room, Keith pulled into his arms still sobbing while his grandfather continued to glare at the two. The man knelt down, his facial features stern, and remained silent in the traditional position, almost as if waiting for Shiro and Keith to do the same. Instead, the older brother sat with his younger brother in his lap, holding on tightly while the younger continued to cry.

Eventually, Keith stopped, sliding out of Shiro's lap. A smile burst across his lips, and he waved his small hand. "Hi."

The old man startled, before lifting his hand to wave half-heartedly back, before he lowered his hand. "What were you two thinking."

Shiro turned to look at Keith, watching as the younger one turned to look at him, his facial features revealing he honestly didn't know what was going on. The older brother turned, bowing to the old man in the same way he saw the older man too. "I take full blame for what h#appened, and apologize. As such, I'll take whatever punishment you see fit."

The seven-year-old waited for the old man to say something, anything about the incident, but a silence loomed over the entire room. When the man finally spoke, he said, "Akira?"

"Keith!" The tone of defiance from the four-year-old made Keith turn his head to look at his younger brother. Keith's facial features twisted up.

"No. Akira. That's the name your mother gave you."

Two dark blue eyes widened. "Where is momma? I went looking for her, but I found the fishies instead. I wanted to pet them, but they wouldn't let me, so I played in the water because it was hot out."

A silence fell over the room, making Shiro think Keith's behavior left a lot to be desired. The old man let out a sigh, before saying out loud. "Well, you're a rather interesting child." The words didn't sound like a compliment, but Keith took it as such, his mouth breaking out into a wide smile. "A couple of servants will be by to help you two change into fresh kimonos."

The man got up and left, making the two boys feel very alone in the rather large room, part of the maze which comprised the old traditional home.


	6. Family Hatred

_Note – All of the names for family names are random except for Ryo. The GoLions incarnation of Shiro actually had a younger brother who replaced him named Ryo. Except, they looked so much alike, they both became Sven in Voltron. That said, there are differences between this Ryo and that Ryo._

 _To answer the anonymous reviewer's question, it's four-year-old knowledge._

 **Aniki**  
 _ **Family Hatred**_

The seven-year-old closed his eyes, his cheeks heating up when the two female servants came to help them change. Keith dodged away when one of the women attempted to grab him, forcing Shiro to dress him when they finished with them. The two servants then led the two children to the family room. Shiro felt his little brother cling to his side, getting closer when they arrived among a bunch of strangers.

The room was large, with a rather long table with many people around the place. Their grandfather sat at the _kamiza_ , or seat of honor, his wife sitting on a pillow next to his side. His calloused hand waved at the pillowed seats. This meant walking from the entrance to the other side of the room and watching the rest of the family look the two brothers up and down while Keith moved to the opposite side, still clinging.

Upon arriving at the seats, Shiro sat down, noting the casual nature everyone in the family took on and proceeded to sit down on the cushion. He hoped Keith would sit on the pillow allocated for him, but instead found Keith clinging to his side, the child froze as his dark blue eyes stared at the person sitting across from Shiro, for the man was named Takeo.

"Before the meal starts, I will introduce you to the family whose here." The old man turned his head to Takeo, making Shiro realize everyone in the room happened to be the same family, making the color drain from his face. Keith's locks of hair remained damp from the water, but his eyes focused on the man, and the man glared back. The other older males in the family noticed, as did the boy sitting on the other side of the woman next to Takeo.

"You've already met your uncle Takeo. He is the second son. The woman next to him is his wife Michiko of the Kogane branch. In her arms is their first born daughter Rei. Sitting next to them is the first born son of the second son, Shinji."

Shiro's eyes widened, noticing that his cousin looked to be around the same age as him, only for his dark eyes to blink a couple of times when the young man bowed to him, making Shiro wrap an arm around Keith, who'd somehow managed to get part of his brother's kimono in his mouth. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am eight years of age." The young man turned his head to the child sitting next to him. "This is the second son of the second son, Ryo. He is the same age as the second son of the first son."

" _He means Keith, though why he didn't use my brother's name, I do not know._ " Shiro noticed the eyes of the other four-year-old glaring at his little brother, making him nervous, resulting in Shiro worrying his lip. He also couldn't keep the various cousins straight in his head but found out that the oldest of the girls was Yugane Kyomi, the first daughter of the first daughter, and the other was the first daughter of the second son, Shirogane Ayami. Kyomi was eight, and the other girl six, not to mention Yugane was yet another branch family.

After the long introduction, the family head motioned for everyone to start eating, while Keith remained glued to Shiro's side. The oldest brother attempted to follow whatever the proper protocol was for the family, but nobody said anything in regards to what he was doing wrong, or right, reminding him that their father and mother always told them something. His dark eyes observed everyone looking in their direction as they ate.

None of the looks were aimed at him, but at the small child at his side. A shudder ran down Shiro's spine realizing many of these looks showed a major dislike of the small child. Shiro finally nudged his brother. "Hey, Akira, aren't you hungry."

"It's…" Keith's head finally darted up, only for the boy to completely freeze upon seeing the look Shiro gave him. The dark look was meant as a warning, but something told him that said look fed the anxiety directed at Keith, but he couldn't understand why. "Yes."

Shiro watched as his little brother turned to his chopsticks, picking them up precariously. Keith's mouth pushed together as he looked at the food, not moving. Ryo narrowed his eyes, and Shiro noted his young cousin actually managed to hold the chopsticks correctly. "You know, it's not polite to hold your chopsticks over the food."

A shudder ran down Shiro's spine as Keith's lip began to tremble, and tears began to well in his eyes. "But…"

"Um…"

"Just pick up a piece of food and eat it."

Shiro's lips pushed together, noticing how well Ryo spoke compared to Keith, who was of the same age, but also how he didn't struggle with using the chopsticks. Turning to look at Keith, he saw the look of determination on the four-year-old child's face. The chopsticks, however, spread apart in a manner which would not pick up food, and Keith attempted to pick up a piece of food. The determination turned to shock when the food didn't pick up, and he attempted it again.

"If you touch a piece of food, you've got to eat it."

Shiro gritted his teeth together, annoyed at his younger cousin. Keith's chopsticks hovered over the food, wanting that one piece, while everyone else seemed to just stare, not wanting to help, despite the fact the normal job of an adult was to help a small child struggling like this. Keith getting frustrated was never a good thing either. " _Where am I supposed to get a rubber band, and piece of paper._ "

"Oh."

Shiro started, hearing Shinji speak up. His dark eyes blinked a couple of times, watching as his older cousin turned to their grandfather. "May I go and get something?"

The old man lifted up one eyebrow but then indicated the young man should leave. Keith looked at the bowl of rice, which told Shiro that his younger brother was ready to lift the bowl into his hands and plow his face right in, which would result in a major embarrassment for the two of them. He didn't notice someone coming up behind him, until Shinji touched Keith's shoulder, making his younger brother spaz out.

The look on Shinji's face said a lot, as Keith's reaction to being touched left a lot of desire, particularly with such a simple touch. Ryo glared from across the table, and some of the other cousins stared at the strange newcomer with mannerisms none of them would ever use at the table. "Could I see his chopsticks?"

Shiro carefully picked up the sticks from where Keith dropped them and handed them to the older boy. He watched as Shinji placed a piece of paper and rubber band on the end, before going back to sit in his spot. Relief washed over him, but he still noticed the stares directed at Keith. The correct thing to do in such a situation was to say thank you right away, but everyone watched as the child's eyes widened, and he lifted up the piece of food, eating it.

Then came the thank you, with a big smile as the chopsticks, pointed at Shinji. Shiro pushed Keith's hand down, leaning in close. "Hey. You're not supposed to point chopsticks at people, remember?"

Keith's eyes blinked a couple of times, a smile still plastered across his face. "Sorry."

The sorry came without any real look of sincere guilt, but then the four-year-old didn't understand certain mannerisms. Shiro knew everyone also noted the fact the apology was directed at him instead of their cousin, making matters worse. "Hey, Shiro-nii."

Mutterings came at the utterance of the odd nickname. Shiro leaned in a little closer. "What…"

The next thing he knew, Keith managed to shove a piece of food from the plate into his brother's mouth, causing Shiro to gag, dropping his chopsticks as his hands went to his mouth. One hand then slammed the table unintentionally as he attempted to chew and swallow the bite, his face turning red. Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro watched his oblivious little brother smile at him. "Isn't it yummy."

The seven-year-old finished and didn't attempt to look up at the rest of the family, the embarrassment setting in. Shinji spoke up from the other side of the table. "I like you two."

Shiro's dark eyes drifted up to look at his cousin, noting the rather disturbed looks on the faces of the adults, but also the way Ryo glared at Keith. The four-year-old next to Shiro finally relaxed, and pointed his chopsticks at Shiji. "You're nice."

Shiro pushed down the chopsticks. "Hey! Don't point your chopsticks at people like that."

"Oh yeah!"

"He doesn't have any manners."

"I don't know. I think he's a lot politer than you are."

Shiro felt confusion spread across his face, watching as Ryo glared at his older brother. He wasn't sure how to interact with the family, but looking at Keith, he saw his younger brother act like himself, oblivious to the family turmoil, but also the fact a gaping hole was left in their lives.


	7. Cursed Ones

**Aniki**  
 _ **Cursed Ones**_

The distinct feeling of unwelcome didn't fade despite their older cousin's attempt to try and make the two siblings feel welcome. One thing put Shiro's mind at ease, the fact Keith remained oblivious so far to the dislike their family showed the two, but in particular the youngest. After eating, the grandchildren found themselves dismissed into another room so the adults might discuss important matters. Other parts of the family took their children to their respective A servant set out cushions, and Shiro watched his cousins sit down, making the child feel he and Keith should follow suit.

Keith, however, seemed unwilling to sit still, and Shiro found himself reaching up to grab the back of his younger brother's black kimono to pull him back down, which resulted in a pout from the four-year-old. When Keith didn't attempt to move, he clung to Shiro's side, looking at the other children warily. Finally, Keith's eyes blinked a few times. "Gundam."

Shiro's eyes widened, realizing his younger brother either wished to watch Gundam, or play act. He shook his head. "Gundam's not on today."

"Oh." Keith's eyes widened, indicating he in fact did recognize the time of day to be the time when the two watched the Anime with their mother. His head tilted slightly to the side, his small body now standing beside his brother. "Play?"

The older brother felt his eyes narrow, his mouth twisting into a frown. Kyomi folded her arms across her chest. "Who imagined the family heir and his little brother would be so childish." The words which were meant to sting succeeded. Shiro's hand continued to latch onto the back of Keith's kimono, but found himself unable to look his cousin's in the eye. Kyomi continued. "You both realize that this is a time of mourning, right?"

Keith's ears heard a new word, and turned his head to the girl, excited about learning something new, while Shiro pulled his brother down into his lap, wrapping his arm around the four-year-old's middle, making it so he could hold onto his younger brother lest Keith lost his temper. "What's a time of mourning?"

Peeking from the other side of his brother's dark locks, Shiro saw the looks of confusion on the other children's faces. Shinji's eyes widened. "A time of mourning? That's when someone you care about dies. It's a grieving period."

The dark blue eyes of the four-year-old blinked. "What does that mean?"

"That means they're never, ever going to come back." Ryo folded his small arms as he sat on his cushion.

"Who's not coming back?"

Shiro felt his lips push together, wrapping his arms around Keith's middle tighter. Ayami shook her head. "Don't you understand? It's your mom and dad who aren't coming back."

Keith's mouth opened up, his dark blue eyes blinking a couple of times. His four-year-old mind started to work out what Ayami meant by this, and his lip began to tremble, while tears began to well in his eyes, the confusion still there. "Why?"

Ryo's small eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes, finally acting like a four-year-old. His small finger pointed at Keith. "Curse!"

Shiro felt his throat tightening, remembering the gossip he overheard at the funeral, his head looking down. Shinji's voice, however, strained. "Hey, don't talk such nonsense?"

"Nonsense?" One of the other females for whom Shiro couldn't remember the name of spoke up. "All of the aunties are talking about _it._ She took Uncle Hiroshi away, making him leave the family. And he…" Her tone of voice made Shiro hold his little brother tighter. "He's a monster. He's not even Uncle Hiroshi's kid!"

Shiro felt his throat tighten, wondering why someone would say such cruel things. Keith's small body trembled as he sat in his older brother's lap. Shiro felt a few hot tears hit his arm. "I'm not a monster."

"Yes you are!" One of the other male cousins spoke up, following the lead of the others. "You're bad luck! You're the reason Uncle Hiroshi's dead! He's not even you're real father!"

Keith leaned over, his entire body shaking as heavy sobs escaped his small frame. Soon, Shiro's little brother began to scream. "I'm not! I'm not!"

Ryo glared at Keith, covering his ears. "Make him stop!"

"What's wrong with him?" Yugane narrowed her eyes. "Even if they're not right about him being a curse, there's definitely something wrong with him."

"He doesn't act like a Shirogane."

"He doesn't have the same father as Shiro-nii."

"What's going on here? You're…" The voice of Shirogane Takeo made Shiro look up, and he saw how his father's brother looked at Keith, his eyes narrowed. "Not this again." Shiro felt his body tremble as his grandfather appeared, and the look on the old man's face said he was displeased. Their grandfather dismissed the other children before coming and sitting across from the two.

"Akira."

"No!" Keith continued to curl up into a little ball.

"You need to behave."

"He's not doing anything wrong!" Shiro's voice strained.

"He's old enough to know he shouldn't throw a tantrum. It's late, so it is time for you two to prepare for bed."

"Can we stay together?" The older of the two brother's felt his face twist up with hope, only to quickly sour upon seeing the old man's face.

"No. The two of you are old enough to sleep in your own rooms." The man watched the two until Keith's sobbing stopped, and the body of the four-year-old relaxed, having cried himself to sleep. The man walked over, kneeling down in front of Shiro. "Let go of your brother, Takashi."

"You're going to take him away." Shiro narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I'm going to put him to bed." The man waited patiently, until Shiro finally loosened his grip, letting his grandfather lift Keith up into his arms. The man stood, before reaching down to take Shiro's hand. The seven-year-old followed after, watching the man stop outside of the room the old man gave to him. The man let go of his hand, before touching his head lightly. "Go to bed as soon as the servants bring you a change of clothes."

"What about K…"

"Akira." The man looked down at him, making Shiro feel uncomfortable, like he'd done something wrong. "I told you. I'm taking him to bed."

Shiro swallowed, a rather large ache lodging itself in his throat, his entire body freezing up as he watched the man walk off with his little brother. His dark eyes closed, a memory of a lilting voice flowing through his head. " _Takashi, do you want to hold Akira? Do you like being a big brother?_ "

Shiro's eyes opened, realizing the old man had left, and the ache grew worse, but he held firm, not knowing whether disobeying would make things better or worse. In Keith's four years of life, however, Shiro found himself unable to remember a time when the small child wasn't without him, their father, or their mother, nor could he remember Keith ever making attachments with anyone else. The other families in the small village avoided them, as if they were the plague, or like their cousin's said, a curse.

Instinctively, Shiro began to walk out of the room, to go after Keith, only to stop when someone called out. "Young master, where are you going?"

Rather apprehensively he turned, noting the female servants. Shiro felt his shoulders tighten, realizing the nightwear they brought was yet another kimono. He attempted to change mostly on his own, still finding himself needing help to tie the eveningwear, before slipping into the bed. " _I'll sneak away after a bit, to find Keith._ "

The child nodded off, his tiredness getting the better of him, waking when something pressed against his back. Shiro's eyes blinked a couple of times, realizing something small managed to climb in with him. Turning his head, Shiro found himself seeing Keith in the moonlight, while the small child's head buried into his shoulders. He felt something wet against his back, and realized Keith had been crying.


	8. Strictness of Adults

_Note: I wish to note this as being the first update to this story since season two aired. Also, the sense of time is off in this chapter, as it fits how Shiro remembers the events. In his mind, they within one day, but to the adults it happened over the course of a couple of weeks._

 **Aniki  
** _ **Strictness of Adults**_

"What was Akira doing in your room again?"

"He's my little brother." Shiro found himself unable to look the adult in the eye, his small hands clenching together to form fists.

"Your studies regarding your duties as heir to the headship start today." The adult in front of him was quick to change the subject. "These include learning the family tree, the family's style of martial arts, as well as proper etiquette." The man looked at the floor, noting the four-year-old sprawled next to Shiro. "This includes having your brother taking his leave during your studies, as well as not sleeping with you at night."

"He's not doing anything wrong."

"He's a distraction."

"And what is he supposed to do."

Again, the adult didn't answer as Keith stared up at the ceiling. How long the four-year-old would stay still despite feeling bored. Shiro watched the man place papers in front of him and sighed. Keith sat up, looking at the chart. "What's that?"

"It's a family chart."

"Oh. What's that."

The eyebrow of the adult twitched. "It is something that charts one's family lineage."

"Oh. What is, family lineage?"

"That is who you are related to."

"Like all the mean people at the table?"

"Keith…" Shiro hissed, getting his brother to look at him.

"What?"

"Not something you're supposed to say."

"Oh." Keith then said something which at that point made complete sense. "Adults are boring, though, and that makes them mean and grumpy."

"Yes, it does."

The adult in charge of his lesson cleared their throat. "Please do not encourage him, young master."

Keith plopped over so his head now rested in Shiro's lap, and refused to move. In the meantime, Shiro found himself taking in the family chart, his mind hurting from trying to understand the entire thing. Slowly, the morning ticked away, and lunch came, meaning the books were taken away. By that time Keith had gotten up a dozen times, gotten in trouble with the items in the yard again, and managed to be chased by the servants for something else. Keith, of course, thought this was a game.

The younger of the two brothers followed willingly once he knew the food was coming, and sat down joyfully in front of the food, picking it up with his fingers when the chopsticks didn't work, telling everyone how yummy it was rather loudly. His mind remained occupied. Shiro took a deep breath. "So, when do I start school?"

"Soon. You do understand how you act at school will reflect on this family."

"Yes." Shiro looked over at Keith. "What about…"

"We're still deciding what is best for Akira."

"Keith!" Keith piped up, shoving more food into his mouth.

"This afternoon, your uncle wishes to start your martial arts training, although I think it is a tad early."

Shiro watched Keith perk up, his small hand shooting up into the air. "Me too! Me too!"

"It is most definitely too early for you." The old man's tone of voice indicated he found Keith's reaction frustrating. "Perhaps someday. Today, you may watch."

"Okay."

The older brother's eyes closed, and he pushed his food away. "I'm not hungry." Upon opening them, he saw how wide his brother's eyes were, and pushed them over, watching him make a mess. Shiro turned his head and watched his grandmother lift up her arm to cover her mouth. Her eyes seemed to twinkle.

The four sat there, waiting for something to happen other than Keith enjoying his food. What happened Shiro didn't like. Takeo Shirogane bowed in front of them, begging pardon for coming to retrieve the young master for his lesson in the dojo. With a nod from his grandfather, Shiro stood up and followed after. Keith noticed and knocked over his remaining food in his hurry to keep up.

Shiro watched Keith dart ahead, laughing as he did so, stopping to see which way they were going, but also running back when his energy got to be too much. Takeo glared at the boy. Upon arriving at the dojo, the man motioned for Shiro to sit, before explaining the process. The first step was changing into dogi, before moving onto the next step. "We'll start with hand to hand combat."

The seven-year-old listened, before stepping onto the mat and awkwardly mimicking the stance the man wanted him to take. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keith moving around the outside of the dojo, taking in the items on the wall. Eventually, the younger found some game to occupy himself with. Shiro remembered his father spending time with him on some of the things, and yet the pace went faster.

After some time, a slight sweat covered Shiro's body, and his uncle moved him onto more complicated moves despite the fact he didn't feel ready. He landed on his back, staring up at the ceiling, the air knocked out of his lungs. His uncle told him to get up, and as he did, he saw Keith standing in one spot, looking at him. Shiro got up, only to find himself getting knocked down again.

Keith screamed.

In a flash, his younger brother was flying across the room at Takeo Shirogane as Shiro watched. Keith's small hands grabbed their uncle's hand, pulling it into his mouth as the four-year-old's teeth bit down. Their uncle let out a curse and flinched as if he were going to backhand Keith, only to stop short. "Let go."

Tears welled in Keith's eyes, and he refused to let go, forcing their uncle to get down on one knee. The man proceeded to pry the child's mouth open so he could extract his hand, and then his fingers latched onto Keith's ear. More tears spilled out of the child's eyes, and Keith was screaming again, trying to pull away. "Enough!"

"You were hurting my nii-chan!"

"Remain here Takashi."

"If you're going to…"

"I am not. I can not, though, have him interfering with your lessons." The man went away and came back without Keith. "We can begin again."

"Where's Keith."

"He's with the family head." The man motioned for Shiro to continue. The lessons were painful, but the routine was also much different from the life the seven-year-old remembered having before his parents died. The fun and games were gone, but so were the familiar touches. He kept going, finding himself out of breath and on the floor by the time the man finally called an end. "You did well."

"Good, because it is about time for the evening meal."

Shiro twisted his head around and saw Keith peeking from behind the old man. The child darted out, running towards him, his small arms outstretched. Upon arriving near Shiro, Keith collapsed on top of him, burying his head into his older brother's chest. "Hey…" When he didn't respond, Shiro weakly lifted up his arm. "Keith?"

The child looked up his mouth in a pout. "You're hurt."

"I'm okay." Shiro's eyes narrowed, wondering exactly what was going on in Keith's mind when his younger brother kissed him. The seven-year-old gagged and turned over. "Akira! What are you doing!"

Keith was sitting up. "What mommy does?"

"What…" The seven-year-old wiped his mouth.

"When we're hurt, or sick, or when she just wants to be a mommy."

"Uh…" Shiro glanced over at his grandfather, realizing that this action hadn't gone over well.

"I would appreciate if you joined us for dinner Takeo. There are some things we need to discuss."

The seven-year-old felt his younger brother's fingers wrap around his doji outfit before he proceeded to change. Keith clung to him as they headed to dinner, and they took their seat. At first, Keith didn't eat, and instead picked at his food. Their grandfather spoke up rather candidly. "I want you to slow down Takashi's training slightly. While your brother did teach him the basics, his body isn't used to the strain. There is a difference between training and abuse."

"Understood." Takeo glanced over at Keith. "What about the younger one?"

"Akira." The older man looked over at Keith.

"There are two of my wife's brothers who would like to take him in."

Shiro flinched, his chopsticks dropping to the floor. "Wait. You're going to separate us?"

"We're going to do what is best for the two of you."

"Yes, but…" Shiro glanced over at Keith, who seemed to have forgotten the scare, let alone the fact Takeo was in the room. "Isn't one of the things you've been trying to teach me a duty to one's family? Isn't my duty to Keith."

"Akira…" Takeo sighed. "I don't understand why you boys insist on these nicknames for each other."

Shiro watched his grandfather sigh. "Yes, well, you are correct about the duty issue. However, it is our duty, as the elders of this family to see both of you boys are taken care of." The man watched him carefully. "I know that you don't trust us yet, but hopefully you'll come to do so. Trust, it is a very important element of forming bonds Takashi."

"You've not exactly done things to foster trust with either one of us, and while Keith may seem like he's far more trusting than me, he's not. He's worse."

"Why don't you two go and play."

"Play?" Keith's head shot up, and he dashed out. Shiro followed after, not liking the fact the adults were talking without them. The youngest of the two brothers, of course, found something to climb. This time, it was a tree.

"Keith, come down before you hurt yourself."

The four-year-old peered down. "Shiro? Why you sad?"

"Akira, I promise I'll do everything I can to prevent them from separating us."

"What does that mean?"

Shiro sighed, not liking the fact his younger brother didn't understand certain concepts. "Just, when, I mean, if… if it does happen, know that I don't want it. That I'll do everything to make sure we're back together."

"Are you going away?"

"What?"

"Like mommy and daddy?"

"No. Not like them, but maybe away."

"You'll come back to."

"Akira…"

"Keith…"

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you even more!"

Shiro felt the corner of his mouth twist up, a little bit of hope sinking in before he climbed up into the tree with his brother. He watched for adults, not at all sure what would happen. Eventually, a servant came out. "Young master…" The older of the two brothers looked down. "It is time for you and your brother to be heading to bed."

"Oh…" Shiro's eyes opened and closed, realizing they'd managed to sit in the tree for a long time. Without realizing it, Keith slipped from the tree branch, dropping to the ground. The seven-year-old winced at the sound of Keith landing, before climbing down to check on his brother. Keith's eyes went wide as he sat on his bottom. Finally, the pain in his foot registered, and he started crying.

"Young sir…" The servant seemed frantic, glancing around. Shiro watched as Takeo Shirogane came, a sound of irritation escaping his mouth as he scooped Keith up.

"Take the young master to his room, and see to it that he prepares for bed."

Shiro felt his mouth push together, confused. Takeo lifted the child up. Keith attempted to kick and hit as tears fell down his face. One leg obviously hurt. "He'll be alright."

The seven-year-old found himself led away by a servant before finding himself tucked into bed. He waited, hoping Keith would come like he had the other nights, but nothing came of the matter. Standing up, he slid the door open, feeling the chill night breeze on his skin. He started walking, hoping to find his younger brother. The sound of crying was heard, and Shiro headed to the sound.

He came across a locked door, hearing Keith's sobs coming from the other side of the locked door. "Keith."

"Shiro!"

"What are you doing in there?"

"They're mean! I want Shiro!"

"I know." The seven-year-old pushed at the wooden bar but found it too heavy. "I can't get in." The only option was to sit outside, his arms crossed. He tilted his head. "I can't in."

"Shiro!"

"I'll stay right here, though." A puff of air escaped his mouth. "You okay."

"No! I want Shiro!"

"Shiro's here. Is this your room?"

A silence came from the other side. "Don't know."

"But there's a bed in there?"

"Yes.

"What did uncle say?"

"Don't know."

"You don't know? Is there any words he said that you recognized?"

"Safe?"

Shiro sighed, wondering what was going on in the minds of the adults, to lock up a child like this. "So, what's it like inside there?"

"Boring."

"Oh." Shiro's head nodded. "Hey, why don't you tell me what you think happens next in Gundam?"

"Okay." Keith started to rattle on, having forgotten about the pain he was in, or the fact Shiro was outside. The seven-year-old remained, hating the nasty twist to his life his parents' death provided. His entire body started going numb, and while he spoke up every so often, Keith didn't seem to notice something was wrong, as he couldn't see Shiro.

He did, however, hear the servants start to yell. "I can't find the young master. He isn't in his room!"

"What do you mean?"

"Apologies, Lord Takeo. I went to fetch him for breakfast, and then his morning lesson, so he was prepared when he started at his new school, but he wasn't there."

Shiro then heard footsteps as his uncle came hurtling towards his brother's room. The man leaned over. "Takashi…"

The next thing he knew, he was being lifted up and carried away. His uncle placed him on the futon, barking out orders. He then heard Keith screaming, calling out his name. Shiro staggered to his feet, stumbling out after his brother. Everything was in a fog, but he froze upon seeing two strangers holding onto Keith, who was sobbing. His brother reached out for him, small fingers stretching. "Nii-nii!"

"Keith…"

His grandfather held out his hand, preventing him from rescuing his brother from the clutches of the strangers who were piling him into the car. The adults were saying something he couldn't make out, as he suddenly collapsed He did, however, make out the words, "this is for the best".


	9. Where's Shiro?

_Note – In chapter three I brought up Japanese bath traditions. Children bathe with their older family members, but the act of bathing with one's child is considered a way to bond with said child. The other important fact here is that bathing time is also something done with the father, though in Shiro and Keith's case because their mother isn't Japanese, she participated just as much because of her own culture. The significance of the bath within the Japanese culture plays a MAJOR role in this chapter, but the events also play a major role in shaping Keith as well._

 **Aniki  
** _ **Where is Shiro?**_

Keith wanted his mother.

His mother had a way of making things better, by kissing an injury, and holding him close. Normally when he hurt himself like he did by jumping out of the tree, she would come running, but she didn't. Instead, the scary man came and scooped him up. The hot tears blurred his vision, but he could still see Shiro and his mind registered the fact he was being taken away.

Takeo took him to the room he kept taking him to, in an attempt to separate the two brothers, and yet Keith had always shared a room with his older brother. If he wasn't sleeping with Shiro, he was sleeping with his mother and father still. The man plopped him down, turning to a servant saying something about bandages. The man touched his ankle, and Keith of course screamed. This made the man make a scary face which resulted in more tears.

"At least it's not broken." Takeo shook his head. Soon, the ankle was wrapped, and Keith hiccupped. The man watched as the boy attempted to stand up on his own legs, only to pull him down. "No."

"Yes." Keith continued even without the pain. "Keith wants Shiro. Keith wants mommy."

"I said no." The man pulled Keith down. "Are you going to try and sleep with Takashi again."

"Shiro! Yes!"

"Can you speak in an intelligible manner?"

"Shiro!"

Takeo sighed, his calloused hand reaching out to ruffle Keith's head, only for the boy to pull back.

"No!" Keith tucked his legs up, and began to rock back and forth to comfort himself. "Shiro…"

"I am so sorry little one." The man stood up. "We can't have you wandering around with that injury, so I'm going to be locking your door."

"Shiro…" Keith continued to rock back and forth.

"This way you'll be safe."

Safe was a word the four-year-old recognized, and his head darted up just as the door closed. He got up, staggering to the door, his small fingers trying to open the door. "Out!"

"No. Bed."

"No! Out!"

"This is for your own good Akira."

"Shiro!"

The tears came again, though every so often he'd nod off. Shiro's voice though eventually came, and Keith slowly calmed down. He didn't understand all of Shiro's questions. Things became okay when his brother asked him to talk about Gundam. His small head wanted to nod off, but the fear of Shiro disappearing kept racking the back of his head.

Then came the sound of an adult outside. "Takashi…"

Keith let out a sound, hoping they'd let him out, but soon nobody was there. Hot tears spilled down his cheek. Adults finally came, the one calling himself grandfather, and the scary man called uncle. The uncle lifted him up, and began to carry him. Keith felt his lip tremble, most of the tears spent, his entire body tired. A bunch of adults were around, waiting.

"Akira…" His grandfather spoke up. "This is your new mother and father."

Keith looked at the two adults, confusion wracking his small brain. He couldn't muster up the courage to say no, or to fight back as Tadeo handed him off. The man bowed to their grandfather. "Thank you, honorable father, for allowing us to take on the raising of your grandson as our own. Hopefully as heir to the Kagone family, he'll do us proud."

"Shiro…" The woman touched him in a familial way, the way only their mother did. Suddenly Keith was screaming for his brother, attempting to fight back despite how tired he was.

"Shush. We're not able to have children of our own, so we're happy to have you. You should be grateful little one," the woman whispered into his ear, only to make things worse as he didn't understand what she was saying.

Suddenly, Keith saw his brother staggering out towards him, and his small hands reached forward. "Nii-nii!"

Except something was wrong with Shiro, and his brother looked scared. The man and woman bustled him into a car, putting him into a car seat despite the fact he didn't want to go. He sat there, the strange woman brushing back his hair. "Shush now. We're going to take care of you."

He didn't, though, like her touch. Keith sobbed, soon crying himself asleep, his small body finally giving out. He awoke when someone picked him up to carry him inside of a house. If he were older, he'd realize that the house was what many people in Japan dreamed of. It was in an urban area, within distance of a good school, and represented the fact at least the husband was of the working class. However, for a four-year-old these kinds of things went over his head, and he simply whimpered.

The man who now carried him set him down on a bed in a room. "Akira, this is your new room."

"No."

"Come now. You've got a nice, big boy bed."

Keith looked around, liking the fact he was being called a big boy, but the woman wasn't his mother, and Shiro was missing. "Mommy…"

"Yes, I'm your mommy."

Keith burst into tears, refusing to move from the spot, hoping Shiro would come and get him. Time passed, and the woman fought him to change his clothing, but also get him to eat. They offered a toy, only for him to throw it across the room, making them take away all toys. Then, they just left him alone, hoping he would calm down with time.

Everything was wrong. He'd always slept in a futon, so a bed was strange. He also didn't know where the bathroom was, but the door was locked to prevent him from running out the front door again. He'd darted into the street, only to be yanked back by the woman, her hand striking his cheek painfully, telling him he was a really bad boy.

He was a bad boy.

Particularly since he just wet himself.

Keith lay in the room, shivering, not liking the fact he wet the bed. Normally, when it happened, Shiro would start cleaning up the futon, and making things right. There mother would soon join in, as the futon was a bit much for a seven-year-old to handle on their own, and soon the futon would be drying in the sun. The door didn't open, and he didn't move, expecting to be punished again.

"What the…"

"He wet himself."

"Just our luck, the head sticks us with a retard."

"We've still got to do something."

"And what? We can't have him wetting himself like this."

"I'll go to the store and get some diapers for a toddler."

"Wonderful…"

"Just, get him into a warm bath."

"I've got paperwork from work to do. I don't have time for this. Use a cloth diaper for now."

Keith found himself scooped up from the bed, and placed on the floor of a bathroom. Glancing up at the tub which was now filling with warm water, the child couldn't help but notice this was different. He didn't want to move, but soon the woman was taking him through the routine of cleaning up before getting into the bath, before lifting him up so they both were in the bath.

"Mommy…"

"Yes, I'm your mommy."

"No. I miss mommy."

The woman stroked his head in an attempt to comfort, but this did nothing. Eventually she took him out, and dressed him. Something felt off, but he didn't notice as she carried him into the kitchen area where the man was working. "Akira and I are heading to the grocery store. Do you want anything?"

"Leave him here."

"What…"

"We don't need the neighbors knowing that we took in a retard."

"He just lost his mother and father, and was separated from his brother. Of course there are going to be issues." The woman felt her throat tighten. "You know, I'm sorry I'm not able to give you children, but the head of the family gave us his grandson. Do you know what kind of honor that is? I've got my baby."

"Do as you want."

The woman let out a sigh, before carrying Keith out the door. He was to out of it to fight anymore, but didn't see how fighting would help. They arrived at a grocery store, and his eyes widened. The place was bigger than the place they visited in the small village with his mother. The woman placed him into the cart, and he found himself riding along. He still missed Shiro though, and mommy and daddy.

"Seki-chan! Who's the little one with you?"

"This? This little one is Kogane Akira. He's Ohori and mine."

"But you've not been able to carry."

Seki reached out and touched Keith's cheek lightly. "This little one comes from the main branch of Ohori's family. His father is… was… the first born son of the family head. This little one is the second child, so it is only fitting that he inherit eventually the Kogane title."

"He looks so tired. And what's up with his foot?"

"He's normally full of energy. He actually hurt his foot jumping from a tree. I think it's hitting home that his mother and father aren't coming back." The woman rubbed his back. "He and I bonded in the bath this afternoon. We're here to pick up diapers."

"Isn't he a bit old."

Seki paused, before turning to her friend. "Their parents died in a fire. The boys were lucky to survive. It stands to reason he's going to have nightmares. This is just to make things easier."

"I can't imagine your husband's pleased with having such a child."

"He…" Seki rubbed the top of Keith's head. "He just needs to get used to Akira."

"What's the older brother's name?"

"Shiro…" Keith muttered absentmindedly.

"Shiro?"

"Ah, Takashi Shirogane."

"Oh, the actor and the director. Their mother or father must have been a fan of old samurai movies."

"Well, I'd not thought of that."

"I'm glad to see you finally smiling, Seki-chan."

The woman continued through the store, getting various items she would need for a four-year-old including the diapers. Keith remained out of it, looking around at the new world. While the grocery store perked his interest, it simply soon proved to stimulating. Someone commented on the fact he was a bad child, as they had seen the incident of him running out in the street, and yet he didn't know why he was being called bad.

She then carried him home, one hand on his bottom as she held him, and the bags in another. Upon arriving home, she set Keith on the couch while she went to prepare dinner. The man looked up, and the child flinched, the look scaring him even more than the other man. Somehow, he could tell the man hated him. His small body also reacted negatively, and his jaw began to tremble. He was a bad boy again.

"He did it again. Please do something about it."

Seki came out of the kitchen, cooing as she did. "Oh, Akira."

Keith watched the woman spread out a blanket, then felt her lift him up gently from the couch. The soiled clothing was removed, he was cleaned up, and then…

A diaper was put on, and the tears began to pour out of his eyes as he lay there on the floor. The man also yelled. "Seki!"

"Shush! You're not in trouble Akira. You're not being punished."

"Hell, as if he is. He's to stay in those diapers until he learns not to wet himself. He's supposed to be potty-trained!"

Seki simply looked at her husband, before turning back to Keith. "Hey. Not a punishment. You're just not feeling well because you miss your old mommy and daddy, so we're going to use diapers until you start feeling better."

The woman rubbed his tummy, and yet Keith couldn't help but feel he was a bad boy instead of a big boy. He also wanted Shiro. The woman carried him into the kitchen after that, holding him while she cooked dinner, and yet her touch wasn't the touch which brought him comfort, so he just stayed there, doing nothing. At dinner, she fed him mashed peas, his least favorite food, and it dribbled down his face.

"He should be old enough to feed himself."

"Come now. He's a little kid, but also lost…"

"I think the main household just wanted to get rid of a problem they weren't willing to admit they had."


	10. Where's Keith

**Aniki  
** _ **Where is Keith?**_

The adults said things were for the best, and yet Shiro felt rather ill. His uncle lifted him up and carried him back to his room. The man pulled back the cover of the futon, before placing him in. A fever wracked his body from staying out like he had, but also the amount of time spent in the dojo. His eyes closed, and he felt a few tears in the corners of his eyes as he fell asleep. He awoke to see his grandmother sitting near him.

"Shush."

"Keith…"

"Akira is being taken care of."

"I want to see him."

"Go to sleep little one."

Shiro dozed off, waking to find the sun starting to set as his grandmother spoke to his grandfather who sat in the porch area of the home. "Are you ever going to tell the boys the truth?"

"About Ayumu, as we called her?" The old man sighed. "What use is it to the children to let them know their mother was a tenshi himi at this point? They don't need to know…"

The seven-year-old fell asleep and awoke again sometime the next day. His grandmother sat nearby. Shiro sat up, wondering what he just dreamed, turning to look at the woman. The dream from the night before became forgotten. He leaned forward, tilting his head to look the woman in the eye, unsure of what to say to her. He knew, though, that Keith was gone. He felt empty, without purpose, and yet he was only seven.

"How are you feeling?"

Shiro took a deep breath, unable to say anything. He wasn't sure what to do now that Keith was gone. He didn't know where his grandfather sent his younger brother, or how to find him. He was, after all, seven. He didn't know what to do and simply sat there, letting it sink in how much he couldn't do at the age of seven before his grandmother spoke up again.

"You're under your grandfather's orders to rest a few more days. Meals will be brought to you until then."

" _What about Keith?_ " The child opened his mouth, wanting to say something, to find his brother, and yet didn't know how to deal with the adults who seemed to know what was best for everyone. He remained complaint, gathering his thoughts until his breakfast was brought to him. He ate but found himself eating slowly. He didn't feel like staying in his room despite the fact he was under orders to do so and got up, feeling the need to walk.

He tucked his hands into the sleeves of his clothing, before heading out. The estate was large, with various places one could get lost in. His grandfather's voice called out to him, making him turn his head. "Takashi. You're supposed to be resting."

Shiro turned to see his grandfather sitting with a man in military uniform. "Grandfather."

"Come and sit. This is Commander Iverson. He's in charge of one of the garrison schools in America."

The boy complied, sitting down, feeling a little dizzy. The man named Iverson spoke up. "I hear you're going to be going to one of the schools which fast track into the garrison career." The news meant nothing to him, and he simply sat there, not at all sure what to say. Iverson continued. "I'm sorry for your loss, young man." He didn't know what to say. "Anyways, I'll take my leave, sir."

The man left, and Shiro thought carefully about what he saw. "So…"

"Use full sentences."

"Are you part of the military?"

"The entire main branch is military orientated."

"So, I will be expected to also go into the military?"

"Yes. Like your father."

"And what about Keith?"

"Your brother's name is Akira."

"Fine. What is expected of Akira?"

"I've no expectations of Akira at this point, other than for him to have a normal childhood."

"Okay." Shiro looked down at his hands. "Would it be possible for me to see him?"

"Akira is getting used to his new family."

"That doesn't change the fact he's my brother." Everything felt like it had been ripped away from him at that point. He'd lost his parents, their family home burned down, and now Keith was taken away. "I don't think I could ever get used to him not being here."

"This is the way things work."

"I don't like how they work."

"Takashi…"

"I don't think it's right that you're telling me I've no say, but that I've no control over the matter. I'm expected to take lessons from my tutor, train in the dojo, and go to this school you want me to, and yet you've taken away something I care about a lot. No, since my parents are gone, he is the most important thing to me.

"I didn't say you couldn't see him. You do need to give him time to adjust."

"Adjust to what? Ke… Akira's may seem like, I don't know."

"Use full sentences."

Shiro pushed his lips together. "I don't know how to put it. Akira's never been without mother, father or me."

"So you're worried about him." Shiro's grandfather tapped the table. "I don't see why, if you don't do well in your schooling, if you can't visit him at least once a month."

"You mean, in order to see my brother, I have to achieve excellence."

"That's not…"

"I'll do it. I'll do anything to see Akira. I'll become the perfect heir you want, if only it means I get to see him, spend time with him." Shiro didn't catch the look on his grandfather's face, but the determination was there.

 **~V~**

In truth, he'd always hated school, and found it boring, hating the memorization. The repetition of the math tables only became somewhat fun when he started going over them with Keith at home, and it became a game. Making a game out of memorizing the family lines, but also the many different rules simply didn't seem possible. The reward though was worth it.

He also hated his uncle Takeo, who continued to push him. At first, it wasn't as hard as before he got sick, but then Shiro pushed back, only to be cut back once he started school. There was even a bit of tutoring to catch up to his classmates when he entered the school. He arrived at the school, not at all sure what to think. He was driven there in a limo, his grandfather not coming with. Instead, it was the butler.

Shiro took a deep breath, noting how much larger this school was than his old elementary school, which was only one room. He pulled his backpack to his chest tightly, his jaw tightening as a bit of dysphoria set in. He closed his eyes. " _Takashi, you know this is so you can see Keith. So, you go and put these fears of your aside. You've got to be strong with him._ "

"Takashi!"

The familiar voice made Shiro's eyes open up, and he turned his head to look at his cousin. "Shinji-san."

"Just Shinji, okay." The eight-year-old smiled down at him. "I heard today's going to be your first day here."

"Yeah." Shiro felt a shudder run down his spine.

"Are you okay?"

Shiro bit lightly at the inside of his mouth but didn't say anything.

Shinji sat down on the other side of him, leaning over. "You're not okay."

"I've got to be. If I excel, then I'll get to see Akira."

"I'd forgot. They separated the two of you. Akira's with Aunt Seki and Uncle Ohori."

Shiro felt the tension from the last week or two melt away. "You know where my brother is?"

"Since our mother is a Kagone, we end up seeing the members of the Kagone branch every so often." Shinji's smile faded. "Aunt Seki absolutely adores your brother, but…"

"Your uncle doesn't?"

"Well, there is that, but she kind of treats him more like he's only a year, instead of four like he is. It doesn't help that he really, really misses you, though, and is having issues."

"Then, they were wrong?"

"I…" Shinji paused. "Look, there's no point in arguing with the adults in this family. Even adults have problems going against the decisions of adults. In this case, the decision was made by the family head and the head of the Kagone branch family. Aunt Seki's always wanted a little one of her own, but Uncle Ohori…"

The eight-year-old paused, before continuing. "Uncle Ohori is heir to the Kagone family, so not having a child of his own is honestly a major blow to his ego. Honor, duty and all. That's important in this family, and if you can't live up to it, you get sidelined."

"And…"

Shinji took a deep sigh. "There's a high chance Akira's going to get sidelined in all of this. That's why grandfather and my father both felt it was best he be placed in a branch family where there would hopefully be less pressure. However, they stuck him with the wrong family. Aunt Iori and Uncle Ohashi were both looking forward to having Akira, after losing their own child, but Uncle Ohori won out being the heir to the headship."

"Why would they be better?"

Shinji let out a laugh. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It may just be that I've never liked Uncle Ohori. After school, would you like to see Akira?"

Shiro took a deep breath. "Grandfather's not said it's okay. If it's not okay, and I visit, I might not get to see him for a long time."

"Takashi, grandfather's not that strict. And if anybody ends up taking blame it will be me. You and I will simply be visiting my aunt and uncle like I do every so often after school. I'll show you how to get from this school to their place, so you can go when you want."

"But…"

"You're the young master of the Shirogane family. Being the family heir does have some perks to it." Shinji took a deep breath. "I'll make it work out."

"Okay, I guess."

"In the meantime, the actual reason I came here. Normally, it is supposed to be your class representative who shows you around the school, but I'm going to ask the teacher's if I could stop by during lunch time to guide you around." Shinji watched the look of confusion on Shiro's face. "What?"

Shiro took a deep breath. "The last school I went to, I didn't need someone to guide me around."

"Wow. So you went to a school in the countryside before this. What was it like?"

"Akira was supposed to go with me in a year or two."

Shinji tilted his head. "Your life really was planned all around Akira, wasn't it."

" _Hey, Shiro._ " The words played in the back of his head in his mother's voice. " _If anything ever happens to me and your father, protect your little brother. He's special._ "

" _Special?_ "

" _Yes. Akira's special. Don't you feel that special bond with him, like you, do with me?_ "

" _Yes. It's that funny feeling that isn't there with papa, and yet…_ "

His mother kissed him on his forehead. Shiro placed his hands on his knees. "I don't know how to put it. I've always known Akira's different, but so did mother. She made me promise."

"Yeah, but Shiro? What are you going to do once Akira no longer needs you?" Shinji let out a sigh. "You really don't know, do you? Well, I guess you've got your duties as the head."

"Which I don't want."

"Don't let anyone hear you talk like that. There are people in the family who would love to find a weakness anywhere so that they can get ahead. My father always told me to be cautious."

Shiro took a deep breath, looking up. "What do you know about my mom?"

"Your mother?" Shinji looked over. "Why?"

"The family doesn't seem to like her."

"About that…" Shinji took a deep breath. "You should know that your father was supposed to marry my mother, but when he met your mother, things changed. My mother got booted to the second son. Beyond that, I don't know the details. You and me, though…" The older boy stood up. "Neither one of us would exist if it weren't for her, or at least, we wouldn't be who we are now. So, I know there are people in the family who hold that against you, but I can't. I won't."

Shiro looked up, more confused than ever.

"I'll see you at lunch, and then after school."


	11. Multiple Factors

**Aniki  
** _ **Multiple Factors**_

Shinji waited with him for a teacher to come, and then came the instructions of what to do once one entered the classroom, and the process of being a new student. Shiro found himself standing in front of class two to three times the size of his previous class. They stared and asked questions, some of which he didn't want to answer. The thought of getting to see Keith stuck at the back of his mind, and he kept to himself.

As promised, Shinji came and got him during lunch, showing him the library, and other places he needed to know, before returning him to his class. There was also the physical education class, where he ended up changing with the rest of the boys in his class, which wasn't new, and yet it was still different as they went out into the yard to play a game. Instead of playing a random game, it was a planned activity involving a particular sport.

"You're a Shirogane, so you must be good at this."

"Well… I've never…" The others dragged him in, and it turned out he was good at playing baseball despite the fact he'd only ever seen it played on television. Everyone seemed to also want to be his friend, because of who his family was. The stark difference from the village though where nobody wanted to be his friend simply didn't sit right, and instead of fitting in, Shiro only felt even more alone.

Shinji came after class as promised. Shiro flinched, his breath drawing in as he looked down at the ground. "What's the matter? I promised I would come and get you, did I not?"

Shiro remained silent, unsure what to say.

"We're going to go and see Akira, remember?"

"If I go, and grandfather finds out, he won't let me see Akira at all." His fingers gripped the straps of his backpack tightly, his mouth closed tightly, the knowledge that perfection was expected of him.

Shinji remained silent, thinking over the current dilemma. "I'll call my dad."

Shiro's eyes blinked. "Uncle Takeo. Why?"

"To get permission."

The younger swallowed, not at all sure if this plan would work. Shinji, however, pulled out a device and stuck it to his ear. He muttered into the phone, while Shiro felt his ears buzz, and his ears heat up thinking they would be getting into trouble. Shinji smiled suddenly and handed the device to Shiro. He placed it to his ear.

" _Takashi._ "

"Uncle Takeo?"

" _Grandfather is away, so you have my permission to go and see Akira. You've done well in your studies._ "

"What about grandfather?"

" _I'm sure he wouldn't take issue with me giving you permission, but if he does, I'll take responsibility._ "

"What does, 'take responsibility mean'?"

"It means someone is the responsible one." Shinji piped up.

"Responsible one…"

" _I take it Shinji has answered your question. I trust Shinji to be responsible, and get you back to the main house in a timely manner, okay? I've already told him as much._ "

"Okay." A smile spread across Shiro's face. He turned to his older cousin, handing the device back. "So…"

Shinji tugged on his sleeve, and they headed out through the front gates of the school. The limo was waiting there, and the man bowed to him. "Young master."

"I'm taking Takashi to see his younger brother, and teaching him how to use the metro system. Father gave permission as a grandfather is attending to other duties."

"Understood."

Shiro felt Shinji grab his arm, and they headed down the sidewalk to a set of stairs that headed down into the ground. His eyes widened as his cousin led him down, and explained how to buy a ticket, and what routes he would need to take to get to where Akira was. "You need to pay attention to the stations, as it is going to be a different route depending on your starting point. They have maps to figure things out. Our school cards allow us to ride the metro for free."

He then tugged him to the platform area, past the turn gates so they could get onto the train. They sat on the seats, and Shiro watched the names of the stations go by but noticed how crowded things could be. They soon arrived at the station they needed to get off in, and Shiro followed after Shinji, heading to a small house. Shinji pushed the button at the gate.

A soft female voice came from the other side. "Hello?"

"Hi, Aunt Seki. It's me, Shinji."

"Oh, Shinji-chan! Let yourself on in. The gate is already unlocked, as is the front door." The intercom clicked off, and Shiro looked at Shinji in confusion.

"She didn't ask why you were here."

"I've always visited. She likes to spoil the kids in the family. You'll be welcome as well."

Shiro took a deep breath, completely unsure of what to think. He followed Shinji in and saw this Seki woman sitting at the short table on top of a cushion. Papers and crayons were on the table in front of her, and in her lap was Akira. The older of the two brother's blinked, noticing how Akira sniffled as the woman rubbed his back. He was also wearing a diaper and no pants, making a shudder run down Shiro's spine.

"There, there. Why don't you draw a picture for me?"

"Why's he wearing a diaper?"

A spark suddenly appeared in Keith's glazed over eyes, and a smile spread across his small face. "Shiro-nii! Shiro-nii!"

The small child suddenly charged at him, his small arms raised into the air, and Shiro found himself knocked over. Small arms wrapped around him as Keith continued to say his name, snuggling his small face into his chest. "Hi. I missed you too." The older brother watched the woman stand up, and come over and smile down hi, "A diaper?"

She must have picked up his disdain, as she frowned. Keith muttered into Shiro's chest. "Ima bad boy."

"No, you're not." The woman's voice was gentle and reminded Shiro of his own mother. "It's not your fault you're not feeling well." Shiro's eyes blinked in confusion, only for the woman to change the subject. "Let me get you three some snacks, okay?"

Shiro sat up, holding onto his brother, before looking up at Shinji. His cousin frowned, his voice catching in his throat. "I honestly didn't know."

"What's going on? Keith seems completely fine to me?"

"I don't know." Shinji took a deep breath. "Hey, Akira…"

"Keith…" the little one muttered.

"Can you drew your big brother a picture?"

Keith was up, hurrying over to the pictures, a smile spread across his face. "I draw Shiro and Keith!"

Shiro followed him over and watched Keith begin to make a very detailed picture, at least what was detailed for a child of his age. His younger brother's tongue stuck out in concentration. The woman eventually came back with a tray of apple slices cut like rabbits. Keith began to chatter away about his picture and apple rabbits. Shiro responded with soft words and smiles but gave the woman a wary look.

She noticed and motioned him to come closer. Shinji started asking questions of Keith, distracting him. "Akira's not been doing well."

"Why? And why are you whispering?"

"I don't want to mention your parents in front of him. He's been very sad that they're not coming back."

"But the diaper?'

"He's not wanted to do anything because he's so sad. I'm actually glad you stopped by today. This is the first time he's fed himself."

"Nice lady." Keith held up his latest picture.

"So that's me?"

"Uh-huh." The small child continued to smile. "Shiro stay?"

"I can't." Shiro watched as the smile fell from his face.

Keith's lip began to tremble. He flopped over, crying. The woman hurried over to his side, rubbing his small shoulder. "There, there. Shiro has to go to his home, but that doesn't mean he can't come and visit. You'd like that? Your older brother coming to visit?"

His younger brother's sobbing slowed, and then Keith climbed into his lap, glaring at the woman. Shinji piped up. "Well, if Shiro visits, then I can visit? Can I?"

"Yes."

"Will you to stay for dinner?"

"I'll give my father a call and ask."

Soon, Keith was coloring on the papers again, having forgotten his latest trauma. Shinji came back, pulling out his homework, nodding his head that he'd gotten permission. Shiro pulled out his homework. Soon, Keith was watching what Shiro did. "What's this?"

"Multiplication."

"I bet you don't know multiplication." Shinji smiled at Keith, making Shiro let out a sigh.

"I know multiplication!" Keith began to clap in rhythm as he ran through the multiplication tables that he'd heard Shiro go over with their mother.

Shinji's eyes blinked. "Well, that's something Ryo can't do."

The four-year-old began to bounce up and down to the rhythm as he clapped. Shiro frowned. "It's also not exactly normal. And once he starts, he can't stop until he goes through the entire thing."

Shiro flinched upon hearing the door open and watched as a man stepped into the house as Keith continued to sound off the multiplication tables. The man turned, his throat tightening. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Uncle Ohori."

"I know why you're here Shinji, but…"

Suddenly, Shiro didn't feel welcome anymore. Shinji's mouth twisted into a frown, not liking the man's behavior. "Father said…"

"But not the head?"

"Yes."

"Shinji, it has to be the head."

Shiro shuddered, glancing over at Keith. "Five times sixteen is eighty. Five times seventeen is eighty-five."

"Can he stop that?"

"He can't." Shiro touched Keith's shoulder, yet his brother didn't respond.

"Good grief. He was quiet until now." The man rubbed the back of his neck. "It has to be the head's permission for you to come here."

Shiro closed his eyes. "Uncle Takeo said…"

"I don't care what my sister's husband said, you can't…"

"Father's in charge when the family head is busy."

"Your father isn't the family heir Shinji. You know full well that the next person in the chain of command in the Shirogane family _is_ the family heir."

Shiro's eyes snapped open, looking up at the man. "Then I _don't_ need permission to see my brother?"

"What?"

"Keith, what did he just say?" Shiro turned to Keith, whose eyes blinked, suddenly distracted from the multiplication tables by another task, stopping his bouncing and clapping.

"He said, 'you know full well that the next person in the chain of command in the Shirogane family is the family heir.' I don't know what that means." Keith went back to the multiplication tables and his rhythmic bouncing. However, he started all over at one time one.

"But I do. I'm the family heir."

"You're a child."

Shiro looked at Shinji, whose eyes were wide. The older cousin replied, "isn't that why the father is in charge of giving permission?"

"That's not…"

"Stupid meanie poopoo butt." Keith's multiplication tables started over again.

Shinji's mouth pushed together. "Did he just…"

"Yeah. I really never can tell what's going to come out of his mouth. He also likes memorizing weird things." Shiro felt embarrassed, but the man had stopped speaking. Thankfully, Keith finished the multiplication tables before dinner was ready.


End file.
